


An Angel's Tears

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about my OC Selena, she is waiting for her lover, Kol Mikaelson, in a field when she recieves a message from an unexpected source. I might post a revision chapter, It is a one-shot, unless I find inspiration to continue it into a full story. Please read and review! I love hearing, or reading rather, what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in the Field

Authors note: Okay, so I originally posted this on Tumblr earlier today as I wasn't on my own computer where I could freely save it with Microsoft Word. It just came to me, as I went on to say on Tumblr, as I gazed at a beautiful picture. It is on Tumblr, but if anyone wants to see it, I'll share a link to it. I asked my sisters opinion and she pointed out some things I could do or revise, so I'll probably be posting a revision. At the moment it is a one-shot and I don't plan on continuing it. 

I do not own any characters, unless my OC Selena counts. Please enjoy and review. I'd love to know what you think!

 

This litterally just came to me as i gazed at this beautiful picture iIfound on Google, and as I am not on my own computer was not able to simply type in into Microsoft Word to upload to . I needed to get it down so I didn't forget, I shall post it to the site later. But for now, it's here, on Tumblr first. I hope you all like it.

Selena Pov.

I walked out to our clearing to see he was not yet there, so i sat down to wait in the field of purple irriedescent floweres. 'it is so peaceful today'. I thought to myself. It was getting later and the sky had begun to take on a purple quite similar to that of the flowers. Suddenly his mother Ester, the original witch, was in front of me.

"I'm sorry Selena, you're such a sweet girl. Perfect for my Kol, but his brother has made him immobile and placed him in a coffin. He will likely be in there long after you die." she told me.

"No!" I cried out as she turned from me, " Please," I begged my voice rising," Tell me where he is so I can go to him!"

Ester looked at me, sympathy in her face, "I'm sorry child, you are human. And unless I take you're blood to kill their vampire natures, I have no need to indulge you or take you into my plans. Now go and live your life as it was before we came here."

"But Ester!" I cried in the moment she disappeared, "I am not human." I whispered, "I am an angel, and shall never die." I collapse back to my knees and allow my glamour to drop and my wings to appear. I buried my face in my hands and cried, knowing I couldn't not overpower Niklaus or any of his brothers or compelled help. I may be an angel, but I couldn't hurt them. Only if his very life were in danger could my anger take over me, but as he was safe from the world albeit in a coffin and daggered. He was safe none the less.

I simply sat and cried well into the night before pulling myself to my feet and putting up a glamour again to appear normal, I walked home knowing I would have to explain to my sister Kataring why she had to cover for me so I could go out. And who I went to meet.

That was a conversation I was not looking forward to, especially with my tear stained cheeks. She would surely notice, Kitty-Kat always did.


	2. Break of Daylight

Author's note: Thank you so much to the two guests and crazypie for reviewing! Thanks to GraceQuinn11, Sblk, crazypie again, raka168, and sessybaby666 for following. And also to Sblk, crazypie, raka168, and sessybaby666 again for favoriting It actually means a lot to me that you all did that.

So anyways, I'm going to try and continue this into more of a story as requested. I really like my O.C. so I like that I get to continue using her in my stories.  
As always, I do not own anything! All the characters of The Vampire Diaries are not mine, be pretty cool if they were but they're not so. Unless my O.C. Selena or the story idea counts I own absolutely nothing.

Please continue to review! Thank you so much, and enjoy!

Selena P.O.V.

As I came closer to our cottage I inspected it, and didn't see any lights yet on. Naturally I suspect nobody actually noticed my absence, they never do. It's always about Katarina and Nina especially lately, my parents trying to find suitors. It's difficult for them to find one for Kat; she's so stubborn and vocal about her opinions sometimes. Not only that but she had some indiscretion which led to her becoming pregnant out of wedlock. Father got rid of the beautiful child, though I begged Mother to allow me to raise her, nobody would care if I suddenly took care of a child. It would go unnoticed, by everyone but my secret suitor Kol that is.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I stepped carefully as to not make any sudden noises up to the wooded door and let myself in very gently and with great caution. It looked eerily dark in my home, but I didn't wish to dwell on the fact. It was after all starting to go into the very early morning hours, well before anyone who had any sense was up. Peeking through the curtain door to the room Kat and I share; it looked as if she was peacefully asleep so I felt safe enough to proceed.

As I laid down and shut my eyes a hand suddenly clamped over my mouth and my eyes shot open. I was about to scream but the person whispered, "SHHHHH!" and I saw it was only my sister. Pulling her hand off my mouth I whispered slightly upset, "What do you want Kitty? Go back to bed."

"No." She said, her brown eyes piercing mine. "Tell me what happened, and why in the world do you look like you've spent hours crying. I opened my mouth to speak, to object really but shut it once I saw the determined, protective look that happened upon her face. "Did that boy, Kol Mikealson, do anything to hurt you?"

"How did you…?" My voice squeaked as I gasped in shock, my eyes widened in surprise.

"I have my ways darling little sister. Sel, tell me. You're safe to, I can keep a secret."

"I know." I whispered, "I just don't know if you'll believe anything I say." She gave me a stern, older sisterly, demanding look. "Kol and his family are vampires, his mother is a witch. Niklaus is a hybrid, but he needs to break some sort of curse put on him that prevents his werewolf gene from appearing and he daggered Kol. Made him immobile and asleep, he cannot get himself out. Their mother came to me in the woods and told me this herself, and that I must move on and live my life normally and as I would have before." I finally let it all out in a rush, I would be surprised if she understood anything I had just said at all.

"What?" she whisper shouted. "But why wouldn't you tell anyone? You can't be involved with a-a-a… vampire! Such vile, repulsive, seductive, dangerous creatures!"

"NO!" I exclaim, still keeping my voice low, "I love him Kitty. And besides I can take care of myself, remember what I told you? You said I was crazy, but I'm not. I have wings, I am an angel." I defend him, and my choice.

"I didn't do this to you when you told me about your choice, did I?" she looked confused at me, so I elaborated. "I could have given you so much of a hard time, but I didn't. When you told me of your indiscretion with that man. About your child. What Mother and Father didn't tell you is that I begged them to let me raise her, so she would be close to her mother. She is kin no matter how you look at the situation."

"You would have done that—for me?" she stuttered out, obviously touched. Tears filling both our eyes, "Of coarse Kitty. I still would."

She reached over and pulled me into a hug and we simply lay there together, eventually falling asleep until the first rays of sun filtered in through our window.

After we washed and dressed we went and prepared breakfast for everyone, and as they all came out to receive the food my hands began shaking. I couldn't stop it and they of course paid me no mind. I tried to ignore it and picked up two dishes, one for Father and one for Mother. As I carried them I started shaking more, I couldn't explain why but I had this sudden immense need to go to the Mikealson manner. It was a pull, it was something I'd grown used to over the years, it's what led me to my sweet Kol, and saved my elder sister from drowning when we were children. I knew something was going on, maybe he was freed again? But so soon? Unless they were leaving.

I dropped the plates, my hands uncontrollable and violently shaking. "SELENA!" They yelled, "What is the meaning of this? Making us look foolish in from of our guest?" It was a man, he was very large, fat if you will forgive my rudeness, and like thirty or so years in age. "I—I—I'm sorry..." I choked out; they finally took notice to my shaking. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I was starting to cry now, and rushed out the door and began running as fast as my feet would carry me to the Mikealson manner. Cries of, "SELENA!" rang out behind me but I wouldn't stop, I had to find out what it was. My feeling of being pulled.

I had just arrived at the manor doors to be thrown back by magic. "What did I tell you dear?" a sickly sweet voice asked. "I'm sorry . You did not listen to what I tried to tell you, and I wished to tell you."

She sighed, "You're wasting your time, but go on. Make it quick, I've got breakfast to make for my family."

"I'm not human." She looked at me weirdly, obviously confused. "I'm an angel; I won't die of old age. The only magic I have is the ability to control and wield fire." I tried to hurry myself and was out of breath from those three simply sentences rushing out of my mouth.

"Angels do not exist, you are foolish coming here. Go home to your Father and Mother, and the man who wants to marry you." "What? I'm not lying to you! I'm telling you the utmost truth!" suddenly arms wrapped around me and threw me over the owners shoulder, I recognized them as my Fathers. "No daddy please, put me down!" I begged, "I have to speak to Kol. Please!"

"I'm deeply sorry for my troubled daughter , and for your boy Kol is it? She seems to have bothered him as well. Thank you for not calling attention to her." Father said and turned away. I looked up into the face of Ester and tried one last time, "Please." I begged my voice small and hopeless. She shook her head at me and looked at me with sympathy, for a love is what I am loosing.

I didn't even try to stop it this time and let myself cry all the way home. Father was silent and didn't say a word, but I knew better. He was brooding and VERY angry. But I didn't dare say a word or try to explain myself. Finally he dumped me off on the floor in front of the hearth and looked down at me with utter disgust. "Why are you so eager to ruin my reputation? That man was here to observe. He is looking for a bride, and what do you show him? That I have lunatic children! You're just lucky he doesn't mind, that he thinks he can train it away."

"What?" I asked, barely below a whisper, not wanting to cause any more damage.

"He still wishes to take you as his bride. To have a young, beautiful bride is very important over in England. He still wants you, thinks he can train you to not be so loud spoken and such. You will produce him many sons, you hear? You must please him and make him very happy with me."

With that he left me to sit by the hearth alone, and with my thoughts. I was disgusted and repulsed. I knew I had to sneak away, since Ester wouldn't listen or believe me I would have to be sneaky in my pursuit. And I had plenty of time to plan that out right now, in the solitude of the empty cottage.


	3. Escape Plan

After a while of sitting and thinking of wayes to escape, I decided I couldn't leave Kitty. Pulling myself to my feet I carefully stepped out of the door and looked around. There didn't seem to be anybody watching me, and I snuck into the woods that lay behind our small cottage. As soon as I was in the cover of the trees I let my wings out and used them to speed up my running, it would be somewhat difficult to fly in the woods and if someone was here they would notice me more quickly. Coming to an abrupt halt I peered around a tree to see if anyone was at the creek. 'THANK GOODNESS, it's just Kitty.' I relaxed.

Hurrying I rushed out to her. She heard me and stood to face me, quickly welcoming me into her arms. "Are you alright sister?" she asked carefully, looking at my once again tear stained cheeks.

"I shall be fine. Sister, please come away with me. We will find your child Nadia, and we will save Kol from his family. I love him, and he already promised me he would help take care of you, should you agree to come with us. Please Kitty." I begged, I would not loose my sister if I could help it.

"Ok." she said after a moment, "But we need to leave immediately, father is speaking with that repulsive man about marring you off and sending you to England with him! We must hurry, he shall be discussing this until supper."

"Then we best hurry." I reply and we take off into the forest, I let my wings out again and she stares at them in awe as we run before allowing me to take her arm and pull her faster with me.

When we got to the cottage we silently crept in and gathered two dresses each, and a few things we could not bear to leave behind. Dangerous as it was, we left a note in a secret spot for mother and set out. Careful to keep our faces hidden and to not draw attention. We hurried and went to the same boat that Kol's family would be on. I knew father had sent baby Nadia on a boat about a month ago, and it was heading to the Americas. Luckily for us, this one was going there as well and it was far away from England where that dreadful man was going.

Paying a small fare, we went down to the room designated for us and laid downed to rest while the ship began preparing to take off.

When it was finally ready we went to the upper deck to watch as we left our home. Everything was boarded up and the captain would not let anything off or on now. We began to pull away and I saw father running up, obviously angry. He was yelling at the captain to get us off his ship, and I was thankful we had paid the captain. For we were considered passengers, and he was not going to throw us off.

"Hello darling daughters." we whipped around to see Mother and Nina behind us.


	4. Meet The Father

"Mother?! Nina?!" Kitty and I gasped at the same time before rushing into their open arms. I was near tears, happy that almost my whole family was here. That I wouldn't be separated from my mommy and sisters, although I was still saddened that father had not accepted what I tried to tell him. He was lost in his own world, he wanted nothing more than riches and we were but his tools with which he could barter.

"I could not simply allow you two to leave, I love all my daughters and it would break my heart for us all to be apart. Besides, I've already set up a marriage for Katerina with a very kind man. Only but a few years older." she tacked on to appease Katerina when she began to protest. "Do not worry darling, all will be well. The Lord is a good man, and he is willing to take us all in. To take care of us all, not just you."

"But mother, I do not wish for an arranged marriage! Please, don't do this to me!" She was always the strong one and it was hard for me to see her so upset. Though only we could tell, she was good at hiding her emotions, especially the ones father deemed 'unsavory' or 'unbecoming' for a woman.

But I knew all of my twins secrets, she was in love. Though she would not say this aloud, I could tell. And I believe she is in love with the man with whom she had a child. Nadia, she was a beautiful baby. I am angered that father would not allow me to raise her for Kitty. Oh how my sister cried, she still does for the loss of her baby girl. 'Oh how I wish she would just slip and give me a hint as to who he is!'

Footsteps approached us and I peered around Kitty to see who it could be. And I nearly gasped at seeing the Lord Elijah, one of my beloved's brothers, holding a baby girl who resembled my sister so very much. 'WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?! FIRST MOTHER AND NINA FOLLOW US, NOW LORD ELIJAH HAS A CHILD?!' GAH! I HATE BEING CONFUSED!'

"Katerina." 'OOOHHHHH. I think he LIKES her!'

"Elijah!" she gasped as she whipped around, how she did that with her skirts I will never understand. The tears that I had not seen in so long finally came out, and I was astonished to see her run into his arms and hold tight to him. It was an oddity to see a woman not married do this, and sometimes even to see those who were married act in such a manner. Whenever she cried herself to sleep, I did not actually see her tears but I held her. Like a true sister would. It was always dark, and I don't know that she ever let the sound escape her lips as she did when her child was born and ripped from her. Actually hearing her sob left a feeling of shock resonating through my body. It was an unnatural feeling for me, hearing my twin cry.

"Shh Love, do not fret. There is no reason to cry." Lord Elijah soothed her. Soon she stopped shaking and boldly kissed him, right on the lips! 'OOH SCANDAL! HAHA I'M SO FUNNY!'

With a curious look on her face Kitty turned to look at the child in Lord Elijah's arms, "I-I-is this..? I-Is s-she?" Kat stuttered out, her eyes full of hope as she turned to look into his face. "Yes Love, she is."

'Okay, confused!' "What?" I whispered mostly to myself as she carefully accepted the child into her arms and began cooing at the child. I looked to mother, and she nodded which suddenly made everything click. Father had sent the child away, but mother had made sure Lord Elijah was in possession of the child.

She was crying again, though she was joyful. She began to laugh as she cried, and kept looking between everyone, just taking it all in. "Kitty? Is she..? Can I.." I reached out tentatively, wishing to see her face. "Yes sister, she's my baby. She's my Nadia." her voice was thick and I could tell she was trying to process everything at once. It was all so much, and she was overjoyed to have her baby girl, her precious daughter in her arms.

Elijah smiled at seeing her happy, "Yes Love, and we shall soon all be a real family. Together, forever." he placed his hands on her waist and looked down at Kat and the child.

'So Lord Elijah is the father!'


	5. Little Nadia

Only a few hours with Kitty and little Nadia was already a momma's girl. She didn't want anybody else besides Kat. She wanted Kat, and Kat alone.  
Mother and Nina were looking at Katerina coo at Nadia, it was a sight. Kitty wasn't normally so showy with her affection. She was usually so reserved, and if she didn't know or trust you she insisted you call her Katherine. She wouldn't allow you to call her anything else.  
"So.." I pause, not sure if he'll mind my asking, "Um, Lord Elijah?"  
"Yes Miss Selena?"  
"Uh, do you know what happened to Kol?" my worry seeps into my voice.  
"Do not worry, I do believe he shall be with us again shortly. My brother does have quite the temper, so it may be best that we wait until Niklaus is willing to have the dagger removed."  
I let out a sigh of relief knowing that he truly is here, "Thank you for telling me." I smile at him. He's always been so nice and wonderful to my sister. I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner.  
Elijah took his leave and I sat next to my twin again, my niece was adorable. I just loved her already.  
We all sat around for a couple hours, I wanted to watch mother teach Katerina how to take care of the child but it seemed Kat's 'maternal' instincts or something were already working and she just knew what to do when her daughter needed or wanted it. Mostly it seemed little Nadia just wanted to giggle and play with Kitty's hair.  
All too soon it began growing darker and mother insisted we should all retire for the night.  
"Mrs. Petrova." Elijah began, he almost seemed nervous and mother appeared to sense what he was about to ask for she interrupted him. "I do believe it will be best for my beautiful niece if she is near both of her parents from now on, even if that means you shall share a state-room" she gives them a look and they seem to communicate through it. Quickly we are all ushered to our rooms and in bed before I know it. I fall asleep listening to the waves of the sea around us.


	6. Breakfast with Caroline

I awake the next morning and blink in confusion before I remember where I am, where we are. My mother and sisters are still aboard the boat with me and sailing toward the Americas. I feel my chest tighten with excitement when I remember beautiful baby Nadia.  
Mother allowed for Kitty to stay in the same cabin as Lord Elijah with their baby girl, which was quite the surprise to me but mother always was the more lenient of our parents.  
Hopping out of bed I rushed to switch dresses and as soon as I am appropriately dressed I leave my cabin, that I share with mother and Nadia, determined to find Kol. His brother Elijah said he was here, and I hope he's been awaken by now! There can't be that many places he can be hidden, and I have quite some time to find him- I hear these voyages take at least a month! Unfortunately for me, I feel I shall be sick of the sea by then.  
The lights seem flicker from the waves of the sea as I walk down dimly lit hallway. I feel he shall not be in any of the state-rooms, as there would surely not be enough room for all of them to be stored in one. Maybe below deck?   
I am about to turn around to go down the ladder steps when I feel my stomach growl fiercely. 'Oops. I should probably eat some breakfast first.' I think to myself as I continue going forward instead and up to the main deck where they are serving warm food.   
After they gave me a plate of yummy foods, I made sure to graciously thank them for being so kind to me. They could have just as easily refused and forced me away. Doing my best to not wolf down the food I make small talk with a nice young lady who is sitting next to me.  
"Hello, my name is Selena. What's yours?" I tilt my head at her. She looks up surprised, her blue eyes widening as her head snapped up and blonde hair flew around her a bit from the fast motion.  
"Me?" she quietly asks after looking around to see if I was speaking to her.  
"Yes you silly." I offer what I hope is an encouraging smile and she shyly smiles back.  
"I'm Caroline." Her voice is still soft.  
"That's pretty. Where are you going Caroline?"  
"My family is going to the Americas. And you Selena? Where are you going?"  
My smile grows, "To the Americas as well!"  
"Oh how exciting!" Her smile grows as she warms up to me little by little. We shall all be the best of friends by the time we reach the Americas, I just know it!


End file.
